FFP (FanFiction Poop): Soup or Smash Bros
by DaBestFanfictonerEvaar
Summary: Based on a YTP (Made by DaThings1), The Announcer explains the new modes that will not be in Super Sash Brothers for Wii U. Huzzah!


GET HELP

"The More You Know" logo appears

Rated EC for  
>Comic Mischief<br>Mild Suggestive Themes  
>Blood and Gore,<br>and Wild Suggestive Themes.

"Super Suicide Brothers..." The announcer says.

"Offensive!" He shouts.

_(Author's Note: Alright, no more suicide jokes.)_

"Super Duper Pooper Scooper Bros, for WiiDS." The Announcer says.

_(Author's Note: Sorry, Trudermark. I stole your WiiDS joke.)_

"I, **The Announcer!**" He booms.

"are here to detail some features that can't be found in Super Smash Brothers." Discord suddenly appears and finishes The Announcer's sentence, then disappears.

"Super Sash Brothers for Wii U!" The Announcer exclaims as the list starts.

1. Default Fighter Lineup

"Huzzah!" He adds.

23. Clear Movies

"The best part of the Wii U game is that you have more than 4 unique heroes to choose between."

Mario then starts breakdancing.

"You'll notice that the movesets of each fighter is the same as Kirby's, so those fighting techniques you've been polishing will not even come in handy on the Wii U version!"

"Yep!" Little Mac interrupts and shouts.

23. Clear Movies

"Amib-Oh-Yeah!" The Announcer exclaims. "Now, you won't have to worry about going to a friend's house. And you won't be able to play online. I should mention that the probability of multiplayer is a bit lower than zero.

23. Clear Movies

"If you touch one of these areas with over 100% damage, you'll be OK!" The Announcer declares.

11. Ridley

"Ridley! He's just some boss enemy. Not even special."

seivoM raelC .32

"You can also play during battles." The Announcers says nonchalantly.

23. Clear Movies

"We're bringing back, Clones!"

Lucenia, Doctor Mario, Dark Pit, Falco, Gandondorf, Roy, Lucas, Pichu, and Young Link all appear.

"You'll notice that the movesets of each fighter is the same."

23. Clear Movies

"Smash Brothers for WiiU is a board game." The Announcer suddenly starts to become excited. "PLAY AT ONCE!" He shouts with excitement.

"If your Miis arrive on the same space, all players will be forced to play a fighting party game, SmaMmaMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMms"

23. Clear Movies

"8 Player Smash can be played up to 4 players."

23. Clear Movies

"Here are some ways you can play Super Smash Bros for Wii U:

The Wii U Pro Controller Pro,

The NintenDS,

The Nun,

The Controller,

The Piece of Junk,

and finally, The Nintendo Wii U Classic Gamecube Controller Remote Pad-chuck Plus Pro!

I don't think this is a game for gamers, I think this is a game for posers!

Please stay tuned!" The Announcer goes off as a commercial plays.

* * *

><p>"Relationships are about danger. Relationships are about hitting and hurting. If you, or someone you know is in a relationship, get help." A random woman says as it shows 'The More You Know' logo.<p>

* * *

><p><span>23. Clear Movies<span>

"In the 3DS version, you were able to choose from all of the fighters in the game. For the Wii U version, we're introducing a different mode called...

Go And Take A Shower!" The Announcer declares in his booming voice. "Seriously, go take a shower."

"By the way, we've made it so that you can never play Classic Mode. Were are introducing Sick Mode!"

23. Clear Movies

"Once an Amib-Oh-Yeah! has been scanned, the fighter can pee. You can also help them grow by feeding them PF Changs!

"I hope you're excited for Team Fortress 2!" The Announcer exclaims.

"Nope!" Engineer answers.

"Pyros!" The Announcer adds.

"Nope!" Engineer answers again.

"The Nintendo Gamecube Controller!"

"The Nintendo Gamecube Controller!"

A clone of The Announcer said this the same time as the original.

"Jinx." The Announcer says.

"Lol." The Clone Announcer laughs.

23. Clear Movies

"The most interesting thing you can do with the Gamepad in Smash Brothers is real life. There are a number of features that the Wii U and 3U share, including...

Battles,

Battles,

Battling,

and Battling with Chuck." The Announcer says.

"Battling is harder than ever." He adds.

Super Soup Brothers for Wii U will never be released in North America ever."


End file.
